Take It (2021 film)/Credits
Directed by * Richard Binsley Produced by * Annie Bovaird Executive Producers * Harry Standjofski * Doug Stone Original Story by * Ashley Taylor * Jeff Teravainen * Dave Thomas * Reece Thompson Screenplay by * Jeffrey Watson Music Composed & Conducted by * David Guetta Story Supervisor * Noam Zylberman Film Editor * Elias Toufexis Production Designer * Ron Rubin Supervising Technical Director * Toby Proctor Production Manager * Bob Bainborough Supervising Animators * Heather Bambrick * James Bamford Directors of Photography * Nick Bateman * David Bateson Technology & Pipeline Supervisor * Ryan Belleville Character Supervisor * Aurora Browne Sets Supervisors * Brent Butt * George Buza Simulation Supervisor * Suzanne Clément Effects Supervisor * Michael Cohen Lighting Supervisor * Neve Campbell DigiMatte Supervisor * Philip Akin Rendering Supervisor * Alex Carter Character Art Director * Shannon Chan-Kent Sets Art Director * Mary-Colin Chisholm Shading Art Director * Martin Cummins Graphics Art Director * Cory Doran Lighting Art Director * Yvonne De Carlo Crowds Animation Lead * Mélissa Désormeaux-Poulin Crowds Technical Lead * Sébastien Dhavernas Sound Designer * Chris Diamantopoulos No Header * John Bradley * Daisy Satomi * Tara Strong * Max Charles * Tony Kim * with Chris George * and Female US * Movie Studio Animation Pictures presents * A film by Philips * In Assocation by DreamWorks Animation Casting by * Tony Daniels, C.S.A. * Lucinda Davis, C.S.A. Casting Associate Catherine Disher Cast * RhythmHeaveny: John Bradley * RhythmHeaveny Megamix: Daisy Satomi * RhythmHeaveny Fever: Tara Strong * Harvey: Max Charles * Principal of the Thing: Tony Kim * Baldi's Basics: Chris George * TV Narrator: Female US Producer * Doug Parker Development Producers * Pauline Newstone * John Novak Visual Development * Alison Matthews Production Finance Lead * Les Lye Post Production Producer * Tommy Lioutas Additional Production Leadership * Gabe Khouth * Diana Kaarina, ACE Additional Production Finance Support * Robert Ito Associate Executive Producer * Mark Hildreth Story Story Artists * Tod Fennell * Michael Ironside Story Coordinators * Eleonora Dimakos * Melissa DiMarco * Bruce Dinsmore * Catherine Disher Additional Story Supervision * Kristin Fairlie Story Lead * Peter Dyneley Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by * Tracey Moore Editorial Editorial Manager * Catherine O'Hara Additional Editorial Management * Nicole Oliver Editorial & Script Coordinator * John Kricfalusi Editorial Coordinators * Ali Badshah * Megan Woodmansee * Sharon Alexander Second Film Editors * Anik Matern * Alison Matthews Additional Editing First Assistant Editor * Ross Petty * Andrew Pifko Additional Editorial * Connor Price * Toby Proctor Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant * Doug Stone Script Supervisor * Brent Titcomb Script Coordinator * Joanne Vannicola Production Music Editors * Justin Timberlake * Michael Jackson * David Guetta Senior Recording Engineer * Jeffrey Watson Art Art Manager * Trevor White Art Coordinators * Maurice Dean Wint * James A. Woods Additional Character Art Direction * Michael Yarmush Key Designer * Sarah Lafleur Character Designers Sculptor * Catherine Disher Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers * David Berni * Heather Bambrick Title Design * Sharon Alexander Layout Layout Manager * Alistair Abell Layout Coordinator * David Berni Layout Leads * Nicole Bouma * Maggie Castle Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist * Howard Jerome Animation Animation Manager * Demetrius Joyette Animation Coordinator * Diana Kaarina Animation Fix Coordinator * Hadley Kay Animation Technical Coordinator * Gabe Khouth Directing Animators * Greg Kramer * John Kricfalusi * Sean T. Krishnan Fix Lead * Campbell Lane Animation Sketch Artist * Tommy Lioutas Character Development & Animation * Jocelyne Loewen * Les Lye * Anik Matern Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant * Trevor White DigiMatte Pre-Production & DigiMatte Manager * Harland Williams DigiMatte Engineers Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager * Carter Hayden Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator * Jennifer Hale Sequence Leads Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager * Tom Edwards Simulation & Crowds Coordinator * Kazumi Evans Simulation Lead * Megan Fahlenbock Simulation Technical Lead * Tod Fennell Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Technical Artists Characters Character Manager * Sarah Jeffery Character Coordinator * Cole Howard Character Modeling & Articulation Lead * Elizabeth Hanna Character Shading Lead * Marvin Goldhar Character Tailoring Lead * Darren Frost Character Groom Lead * Nathan Fillion Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership * Scott Roberts Character Tailoring Artists Sets Sets Manager * Giles Panton Sets Coordinator * Nicole Oliver Sets Modeling Lead * John Novak Sets Dressing Lead * Rick Moranis Sets Shading Lead * Stephanie Morgenstern Sets Technical & Extension Lead * Tracey Moore Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artist * Paul Soles Set Extension Artists * Vincent Tong * Elias Toufexis Sets Production Assistant * Alex Trebek Effects Effects Manager * Lee Tockar Effects Coordinator * Jacob Tierney Effects Lead * Brigid Tierney Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Manager * Keanu Reeves Lighting Coordinators * Ron Rubin * Andrew Sabiston Lighting Leads * Kelly Sheridan * Matt Smith * Harry Standjofski Technology Lighting Lead * Ashley Taylor Technical Lighting Lead * Brent Titcomb Lightspeed Lead * Elias Toufexis Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Rendering Manager * Andrew Francis Rendering Coordinator * Tod Fennell Dailies Rendering Liaison * Jen Gould Rendering Technical Directors Production Executive Assistant to the Producers * Mark Hildreth Executive Assistant to the Director * Matt Hill Production Office Manager * Gabriel Hogan Feature Relations Manager * Arthur Holden Production Office Assistants * Kallan Holley * Lauren Holly Additional Production Support Interns Creative Development Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor * Patrick McKenna Senior Assistant to Post Production * Ed McNamara Post Production Coordinator * Melleny Melody Original Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordists * Jesse Moss * Mike Myers Additional Production Sound * John Novak Studio Mastering Studio Mastering Director * Annick Obonsawin Home Entertainment Supervisor * Steven Ogg Senior Scientist * Peter Oldring Studio Mastering Manager * Giles Panton Administration Manager * Doug Parker Studio Mastering Supervisor * Jane Perry Colorist * Miklos Perlus Color Grading Operator * Ward Perry Digital Cinema Supervisor * Eric Peterson Home Entertainment Coordinator * Dan Petronijevic Studio Mastering Coordinator * Cara Pifko Media Control Center Operators * Alison Pill * Jacqueline Pillon * Erin Pitt Senior Projectionist * Connor Price Projectionist * Toby Proctor Stereo Stereo Supervisor * Barbara Radecki Stereo Manager * Anand Rajaram Stereo Technical Lead * David Reale Stereo Artists * Dean Redman * Keanu Reeves * Adam Reid International Production International Production Director * Justin Reinsilber International Technical Lead * Mark Rendall International Technical Artist * Ryan Reynolds International Editorial * Scott Roberts * Jennifer Robertson International Associate Supervisor * Seth Rogen International & Stereo Coordinator * Ron Rubin Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors * Daniel Samonas * Andrew Sabiston Re-Recording Mixers * Tyrone Savage * Terrence Scammell Dialogue/ADR Supervisor * Pablo Schreiber Sound Effects Editors * Jennifer Seguin * Paul Shaffer * Kerry Shale Foley Supervisor * Martin Short Foley Editor * Matt Smith Assistant Supervising Sound Editor * Lyon Smith Sound Apprentice * Cedric Smith Foley Artists * Brad Swaile * Kiefer Sutherland Foley Mixer * Harry Standjofski Assistant Re-Recording Mixer * Tabitha St. Germain Post Production Sound Accountant * Paul Soles Client Services * Robert Smith Head of Engineering * Ruby Smith-Merovitz Head of Production * Shoshana Sperling General Manager * Jennifer Seguin Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer * Chris Wiggins Score Orchestrations by * Peter Wildman Music Editor * Harland Williams Music Recorded & Mixed by * Dale Wilson Vice President, Music Production * Michael Wincott Music Production Affairs * Maurice Dean Wint Manager, Music Production * James A. Woods Music Production Assistant * Marc Worden Score Programmer * Lisa Yamanaka Digital Score Recordist * Jack J. Yang Assistant Music Editor * Michael Yarmush Score Contracted by * Matthew Erickson Music Preparation by * Sarah Edmondson Score Recorded at * The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio Score Mixed at * Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Songs Recorded at * Henson Recording Studios * United Recording * Blackbird Studio Scoring Crew Soundtrack available for Take It.png Songs “No Money” * Written by Alexandra Carter * Performed by Galantis “Bjork” * Written by Alexandra Carter * Performed by jacknjellify “Poker Face” * Written by Alexandra Carter * Performed by Lady GaGa “Bad” * Written by Alexandra Carter * Performed by David Guetta & Showtek (ft. Vassy) “Booyah” * Written by Alexandra Carter * Performed by Showtek ft. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson Special Thanks Additional Special Thanks Rhythm Heaven Megamix Logo Variant Take It.png Rhythm Paradise Babies Executive Team Los Angeles Pre-Production In Loving Memory Of Rob Shaw (1982-2017) Genuineanimation for Take It.png This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Quebec Production Services Tax Credit logo.jpg Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers HP logo-1.png Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers NetApp-Color-Horizontal-with-Reg-Mark.png Closing Logos for Take It.png This Motion Picture © 2021 20th Century Fox and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2021 Movie Land, Ltd. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2021 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios